


Ten Kisses

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, shameless fluff, shameless kissing fluff, snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten times someone kissed Tendo Choi.</p><p>(Sometimes romantic, sometimes celebratory, sometimes platonic...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelplatedhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelplatedhearts/gifts).



> For steelplatedhearts, the Queen of the Tendo Choi Fan Club
> 
> (also, my apologies for the Google-Translate Japanese)

Marshall Pentecost appeared in the doorway, and Mako cried out “Sensei!” and ran to hug him.

Before he took her back to their quarters, she ran back to Tendo. “ _Watashi no nochi ni sagashite kurete arigatō_ ,” she said,  kissing him on the cheek.

“Any time, kid,” he said as he ruffled her hair.

~

The Striker Eureka pilots returned to base to cheering, another kaiju kill under their belts. In the crush, Tendo somehow ended up with Herc Hansen’s arm around his shoulders. Then suddenly the ranger was kissing him. It was only for a few seconds, and then Hansen was  being congratulated by someone else, but he was left stunned, surrounded by cheering people, and with the feeling of chapped lips on his.

~

When he looked back, he was reasonably sure one of the Wei triplets had kissed him in the party that had followed a successful Crimson Typhoon mission.

He just wasn’t sure which one.

~

Before Marshall Pentecost went out on his final mission, he went to Tendo’s desk in the LOCCENT, leaning over as if checking some final detail. What no-one else saw was that the Marshall pressed a brief kiss to his temple – a wordless thank-you and goodbye at the same time.

~

The day that Cherno Alpha transferred to Hong Kong was a confusing one for Tendo. He was welcoming the Kaidanovskys to the base – so far, so good – when Sasha grabbed him and kissed him on both cheeks.

He was just starting to worry about Aleksis (how had he never noticed how _big_ the man was before now?), when he _also_ kissed him once, briefly, on each cheek.

~

He felt a soft touch on his face. “Mmm,” he opened his eyes to see Yancy, propped up on one elbow, looking at him with a look of patient amusement.

“What time is it?” he muttered.

“Early enough that we don’t have to be up yet,” Yancy said, leaning across and kissing him.

~

He’d known Chuck Hansen since the kid was about fourteen, and Herc only really paid attention to him when he was training, so Tendo decided to keep an eye on him instead.  When Chuck got older, somehow that turned into occasionally taking him to bars.

Which turned into stumbling down a deserted street with an eighteen-year-old and very drunk Chuck, who surprised him by planting a sloppy kiss on him, and mumbling “yr a gud mate..” against his mouth.

~

He had wondered what it would be like to see Raleigh Becket again. They’d only seen each other once after Yancy died, when Raleigh came to see him to tell him what had happened. Then Raleigh had left and Tendo hadn’t had to look at a living, breathing reminder of the man he’d lost.

He had a fairly good theoretical knowledge of how the Drift worked, and he wondered if there might be some part of Yancy left in his brother.  Raleigh kissed him once, half-drunk after a late-night poker session, and he had his answer. Yancy was gone.

~

Something wet and slobbery was on his face. “Ergh…”

He heard a voice say, “Max, no, no kisses…”, and opened his eyes to see Chuck Hansen’s bulldog licking his face. He gently pushed the dog away and sat up. “What did I _drink_ last night? And does anyone have any coffee?”

 

 

 


End file.
